wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A simple letter
(Do not copy, editing mistakes may be fixed, by CopperWingz. This is a story for the romance contest but written in a different way. You will not know who I am shipping until the end of the letter, so as you read, make your best guest who they are!) To: the Skywing Palace From: the Mudwing Marsh To the dragons who still care and support, It started so many years ago, when I saw the life of my first love disappear from a dragon of the same tribe. I change a lot, for no one likes the real me. I was hated and alone again, until I was finally noticed by her. She told me I was needed, and not for some "one time thing". I flew into the kingdom once again, getting looks from other dragons, most of them questioning my weird name. I walked in, and there she was, covered from horn to claws in gold. This was when I was asked to do something that would change my life forever. The first few weeks together were very weird and scary, for she could kill me in a instant. She had just been betrayed, and needed my help. She told me I was special, and unique. She said "I will protect you. And I care about you." At first I thought she just said this because she needed me, but the future said otherwise. A few months in and she still needed me. I have started to grow feelings for her, feelings I thought I would never have. For when I made her happy it made me feel like I had a purpose, it made me feel loved again. When ever I casted a spell, she would fall for it and would love me more and more. Now a days most dragons say that her love was fake, but they don't know her, she truly did love me the same way I loved her. Her revenge day was coming, and we just needed a friend of hers to help. It was my job to find her friend in Possibility, and I did. It was the first time I saw this dragon since she was a hatchling. I was so happy to see this dragon again. When the dragon agreed to the plan, we flew into the mountains. Back at the same kingdom who betrayed us, we were ready for revenge. As she took her place, me and the dragon waited for our enemy to come home. This was when our plan started to fall into place, until her friend turned on us. She was challenged to a battle, she wasn't afraid. She was beautiful, fighting graciously on the roof of the palace. She was winning, and she was telling about how she will finally get revenge, this was when her friend betrayed us. She broke the spell, and the dragon she was fighting defeated her. I couldn't bear to watch, for my new loved fell to the same fate as my first, to die to a dragon of their own tribe. I was heartbroken. The kingdom celebrated, for they hated my love. I didn't what to join to celebrate with them, I wanted to leave, but I was guarded by the new queen's soldiers. I changed myself once more, to a dragon as black as their hearts. With my skill, I escaped them and flew away with my power. I then realized I was being chased. I flew to the Mudwing marshes but they caught me, they wanted to take away the only thing that I had left. The chasers were kind enough to let me keep my selves, but they took my powers. I only have myself left, without any love. My story has been sad, and for the dragons reading this, tell the Skywings I miss her. Tell them I hope they are proud for leaving me again, alone, without love. Tell every dragon in the world this. I miss her, I miss you Scarlet. I miss our talks, and I miss your supportive words, and most of all, I miss the way you loved me. I am not complete without you, for the light of my life has gone out. From the remains of my heart, Chameleon Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)